The present invention relates to dust withdrawal arrangements.
More particularly, it relates to dust withdrawal arrangements which can be used for example in mineral laboratories during sample preparation.
Dust withdrawal arrangements are known in the art. Some dust withdrawal arrangements include standard tubular pipe extraction systems. The known systems have certain disadvantages, in particular fines are lost from mineral samples during sample preparation, and/or other samples awaiting preparation are contaminated. Also, the amount of dust in the work environment is not sufficiently reduced to satisfy health and safety concerns.